Wilitz
Untersturmführer Wilitz is a SS officer and spy. He is also a former SA man, in Berlin, where he enjoyed "Taking care of traitors and Jews". He can speak English so is selected along with other English speakers to take part in Operation Greif. He is part of a four man team along with Leutnant von Kroner, Hoffner and Kirsch. His assumed identity is Corporal Brett Barton. He was inspired by the actions of von Kroner's father who is a General. He tells the other men of the group, how the Jews used to look like surprised cows at the slaughterhouse, when he and the other SA men used to break into their apartments. He explains it was one of the that he ever had that he would have done for nothing. Kroner says nothing but the disgust is visible on his face. When the Ardennes Offencive begins Kroner's team infiltrate the American lines, where they begin changing signs and committing acts of sabotage. The team spend a night at a Belgian farm where a young woman, with her younger brother, invites them to stay. In the morning Wilitz is waiting for the woman outside. He tells her how beautiful she is and that he only wants a kiss. When she refuses him, he tries to force himself on her. Luckily for her, Kroner comes outside and spots what is happening. He pulls Wilitz off of her. The next day the team head for Namur but are stopped on route and taken to an American Captain. When Kroner tells him his orders are to head to Namur, the Captain tells him his orders have changed, as the Division Kroner says he is from no longer exists. He and his men are to stay with the Captain, and Love Company of the 23rd Infantry. Kroner and his men are assigned to 2nd Platoon, which is led by Sergeant Ludwig, a fellow inmate of Kroner's from Stalag 12. He had managed to escape along with one other G.I, and get themselves back into action. He had heard that the Commandant had murdered all the other escapees. Kroner and his men, seizing an opportunity get back into their Jeep and drive off, claiming to be on "Captain's orders". They radio German HQ and inform them of their status, and ask whether they should return to German lines. The reply the receive tells them to stay with the Americans and to make sure that they don't take a vital crossroads. Kroner and his men return to the Americans where they boobytrap the Jeep to explode within an hour. The Jeep explodes killing the American Captain, leaving the company in command of a Lieutenant. The Americans next come across an Inn which is being held by German soldiers, as they go to take it, a firefight ensues and Wilitz takes the opportunity to shoot the Lieutenant in the back, leaving the company in command of Sergeant Ludwig. The Germans surrender, they are mostly old men and young boys. Kroner volunteers to take them back to Battalion. When Kroner returns he tells him that he offered them a chance to escape but they refused, Wilitz shocked by this and tells Kroner that he should have shot them. But things get worse when Wilitz forgets what a hot foot is when Ludwig was talking about it, Kroner fortunately manages to throw off his suspicions. Kroner's team then attempt to to rig the company's munitions carrier to explode. Wilitz kills a guard and sets the explosives, but the guard is found and the American Sergeant finds and disarms the explosives. He begins to suspect Kroner and his men, so sends them to take watch on a hill. On the hill Wilitz tells how when he was in the SA, he was sent to arrest an old school teacher and his daughter, who was the most beautiful thing you would ever have seen. He tells how she showed an interest in him, after he hinted how he might be able to save her father. Of course he slept with her and did nothing for the father. He heard later that they had both died in a concentration camp. A short while later Kroner's team are shot at and shouted at in German. They react by shouting back that they are Germans, only then to be confronted by the American Sergeant and his men due to Wilitz and Kroner being spotted at the truck when they attacked it and that Wilitz forgot what a hot foot was. The G.Is take them prisoner but Wilitz makes a break for it, throwing a grenade as he goes. Kroner and the others make a run for it in the confusion. Wilitz, Hoffner, and Kirsch are shot dead as they run. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *Iron Cross 2nd Class *War Merit Cross *Wound Badge (Black) Gallery Wilitz and kroner.jpg|Wilitz and Kroner. Kroner and wilitz.jpg|Kroner and Wilitz. Hoffner, Wilitz, Kroner and Kirsch..png|Hoffner, Wilitz, Kroner and Kirsch. Kroner, kirsch, hoffner and wilitz.png|Kroner, Kirsch, Hoffner and Wilitz. Kirsch, kroner, hoffner and wilitz.png|Kirsch, Kroner, Hoffner and Wilitz. The Last blitzkrieg.png the LB.png Kroner, Kirsch, Hoffner and Wilitz.png|Kroner, Kirsch, Hoffner and Wilitz. Category:The Last Blitzkrieg Category:Movie Characters Category:SS Category:SA Category:Lieutenants Category:Officers Category:Spies Category:Iron Cross 1st Class Winners Category:Iron Cross 2nd Class Winners Category:Wound Badge Winners Category:War Merit Badge Winners Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:Galleries